Their Love
by FireTaiga
Summary: Hogwarts has unleashed the arts upon its students and Draco is the writer. When Hermione gets the lead in his tragic love story, what will happen when the tortured artist meets his beautiful muse?


After much thought during my shower today I decided to take this in a different direction. Instead of doing A Moulin Rouge heavy crossover, I want to do a Harry Potter heavy crossover. I am much better at writing HP and feel that I can do more justice that way. Please let me know what you think!

Notes: EWE, AU – 7th year, Voldemort has not risen to power yet but has been resurrected, all of the students are still at Hogwarts and Dumbledore was never killed.

Warnings: I do not own Harry Potter or Moulin Rouge. Sexual situations including; nonconsensual sex, consensual sex, and oral sex. Adult language, alcohol consumption, drug consumption, and physical abuse.

* * *

"No Professor. I cannot do that." Draco sat back in his chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Across the desk from his, Professor Dumbledore smiled and steepled his fingertips.

"Of course you can Mr. Malfoy. Your narrative was simply too spectacular to ignore. I insist." Professor Charity Burbage pointed her wand at Draco to emphasize her point. The Muggle Studies professor had been relatively silent this entire meeting but felt the need to speak up at the most inconvenient times.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore finally spoke up, cutting off an undoubtedly long rant from Burbage. "I must agree with Professor Burbage. You knew when you submitted your assignment that this might happen. Surely it is no surprise that it has? I have read your narrative and find it to be quite…intriguing. It is my opinion that this should be expanded and used as the flagship for the arts department." Dumbledore sat back as if the matter was resolved.

"Professor that was never my intention." Draco grumbled, knowing that his argument would fall on deaf ears.

"Wonderful! Then it's settled. I will pass this on to Minerva and she will arrange the auditions. Very wise of you to include audition pieces and a full cast list with your narrative Mr. Malfoy. Very wise. Now I will see you tomorrow at noon in my class room to discuss the details." Professor Burbage stood. Nodding once to Professor Dumbledore, she turned and swept out of the room, long robes swirling around her.

"If there is nothing else Mr. Malfoy I do believe that it is time for lunch in the Great Hall." Professor Dumbledore gestured to the door, effectively excusing Draco from his office.

"Yes sir." Draco stood and walked quietly out of the Headmaster's office. Closing the door behind him, Draco started off for his common room with a sigh. The first week of his seventh year and already he was irritated with this ruddy school.

It was no secret that Professor's McGonagall and Burbage were starting an arts department at Hogwarts this year to make all of the Mudbloods feel more at ease. There first act was to hold a musical. They held a contest amongst the seventh year Muggle Studies students to see who could write the best narrative to be turned into the script for said musical. They were to write the first and last scenes of the show and turn them in. Draco had been required to take the class to keep up the appearance that his family would not be supporting the Dark Lord upon his rise to power.

As if that would ever happen.

The most unfortunate thing had happened though – Draco's narrative had been selected. It was a tragic story of love between a Mudblood and a pureblood. Naturally the Mudblood died at the end as they all should. But for some reason Burbage couldn't get enough of it and insisted that it be converted into the musical for this year. The show was not scheduled to be performed until Spring semester giving Draco plenty of time to finish. The one benefit of being selected; he was automatically granted free tuition for the year and his own dorm room.

The only challenge now would be the actual writing. This was shaping up to be quite the terrible year.

* * *

This was shaping up to be quite the fantastic year. Hermione had been delighted to learn upon her return to Hogwarts to learn that her favorite professors were creating an arts department at Hogwarts. She had loved performing back in her Muggle school. It gave her a chance to become someone new and not the bushy-haired bookworm that everyone thought she was.

The only flaw in her plan; Draco's narrative had been chosen as the musical. Thankfully he would only have partial say in the cast for the show. McGonagall and Burbage would be selecting the cast for the most part with Draco only providing his 'artistic vision' as Burbage had put it. Regardless, Hermione was sure that she wanted to do the show. It was a dream come true. And Draco's narrative had been rather splendid. It was a tragically beautiful story of love and loss. She had been surprised at the depth he had shown while writing it. Naturally Ron and Harry were not so impressed.

"Obviously the git stole it off some book or something. No way he could have written it himself." Harry broke Hermione out of her reverie with a pointed look in her direction.

"More likely he bullied some sixth year into writing it." Ron said around a mouthful of food.

"Probably flashed his Dark Mark at them." Harry snorted angrily, stabbing at his mashed potatoes.

"If that's the case then surely the professor's would have noticed, wouldn't they?" Hermione said with a raised brow. Honestly Harry and Ron were her best friends but they could be very thick sometimes.

"Whatever Hermione. We are still going to help out. I want front row seats when all this blows up in his face." A bit of pot pie sprayed Hermione's parchment as Ron continued to try to speak around his food. Pursing her lips, Hermione cast a cleaning spell on her page. She had been studying the audition part for the musical and didn't want Ron's spew all over it.

"Well either way I am going to audition. If he does mess it all up then I am sure the professors have a back up plan." _At least I hope they do._

* * *

"Well Mr. Malfoy. Professor Burbage and I believe that we have a cast worked out for you." McGonagall looked over her spectacles at Draco across her desk, sliding a sheaf of parchment across to him. Next to her, Burbage seemed to bounce with excitement.

Draco scanned the sheet quickly, nodding in approval at seeing a few Slytherins on the list including Pansy, Theo, and Blaise. His jaw dropped when he saw the name of his leading lady; Hermione Granger. He dropped the page as if burned.

"Absolutely not." He said flatly. There was no way he would be working with _her_.

McGonagall scowled at him. "Mr. Malfoy I am going to pretend I did not hear you say that. Ms. Granger is more than qualified for the role compared to the other possibilities. She is wonderfully talented and has the motivation required for the job. Now the first rehearsal is next week. I expect you to be there with the first few scenes of the show written. Understood?" McGonagall gave him a sharp stare, refusing to be questioned.

Draco stood abruptly, putting on a mask of indifference. "Of course Professor. I will see you then." Turning on his heel, Draco strode out of the room. He had a lot of writing to do apparently.

Watching her student disappear, Minerva let out a sigh. "Are you sure this is wise Charity? Putting those two in such close proximity?"

"Of course Minerva." Charity Burbage moved to sit in the chair Draco had previously occupied. "If nothing else we can trust Ms. Granger to perform professionally. I am sure she will keep our writer in his place."

* * *

Hermione squealed in joy, jumping up and down. Ripping the cast list off of the bulletin board in the common room, running to where Harry and Ron were sitting by the fireplace.

"Look! I got it! I'm her! I'm Satine." Hermione plopped down next to Harry, shoving the parchment on top of his Quidditch plays.

"Congrats Mione. That's great." Harry passed the parchment off to Ron, his attention immediately turning back to the plays he was working out for the team's first practice of the year.

"Wow Mione. I didn't know you were actually good." Ron stared at the list with wide eyes.

Scowling angrily at her ginger-haired friend, Hermione snatched the parchment from him and stood. "Thank you Ronald for your unwavering support. I am going to go and rehearse my lines now." Hermione took off for the girl's dorms, fuming at how rude her friends could be.

At least she got the part! She was Satine in Draco's beautiful musical; Moulin Rouge.


End file.
